


Day 17: Music

by lnjh



Series: Voltron WLW Month [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Voltron WLW Month 2017, teensy bit of a human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnjh/pseuds/lnjh
Summary: I want to tell you but I don't know how.





	Day 17: Music

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for Voltron WLW Month.
> 
> The song written at the end was written with the help of some of my friends who I am ever so grateful for. Thank you, Treen, B and Maddy. I truly appreciate your help and I hope you like what I've turned your ideas into.
> 
> Again, please let me know what you think :) Thank you for reading~

If there was one thing Nyma loved more than anything, it was the thrill she got from being on stage. The air was filled with an electrifying energy that buzzed through her veins and made her blood bubble with excitement. Everywhere she performed made her feel so very alive. It made her feel infinite, immortal. Nothing compared that feeling.

Nyma took a deep breath, preparing for the rush, and stepped into her local bar where she was performing. Sure, it wasn’t the coolest of venues, but that small bar was where it all started. Where she met Rolo and Shay and performed for the first time and where she signed her first deal. The crowd was brimming with anticipation and they all followed Nyma with their eyes, eager to see her perform. Nodding to her bandmates, Nyma grinned and faced the small audience.

“Are y’all ready?” She yelled out, smiling wider when the crowd responded with a loud ‘yes’. “Well, I guess that means we better jump into it. What would y’all like first? Covers? Origin—”

Nyma’s voice faded away as she caught sight of the most beautiful head of white hair she’d seen. Nyma knew everyone who visited the bar and she had never seen hair quite like that. A nervous looking woman had walked into the bar. She looked up, confused as to why Nyma had stopped, and froze when her eyes met Nyma’s. Despite being on the opposite side of the room, Nyma could see that this woman had crystal blue eyes that contrasted beautifully with her ebony skin that seemed to glow under the bar’s lights. Nyma had never seen anyone with such ethereal beauty. It was as though this woman was from another world. Almost like she was an angel.

“Covers it is, then,” she said, quietly, and nodded to Rolo and Shay who began playing the first notes to one of her favourite songs.

“ _I couldn't speak so I slurred while I looked for a word  
But you left just before I could find it  
I sat by myself and I stared at the pictures of you on the wall…_”

Nyma’s voice danced elegantly along the lows and highs of the song with natural talent. She looked up at the woman and grinned inwardly at the soft smile on her face. The band launched into song after song until the crowd began to disperse. Glancing at the time, Nyma registered that it was time to pack up.

“And that’s all, for tonight,” she addressed the audience. “Thank you for coming. Get home safely. Oh, and, sir! The drunk sir, please get the staff to call you a cab. You’re not fit to be driving, buddy.” The man smiled and made his way over to the bar.

Nyma laughed and headed to grab a bottle of water. She noticed the white-headed woman from before and set her jaw. _Might as well introduce myself._

“’Lo there. I’m Nyma.”

“Hello, Nyma,” the woman laughed and Nyma was stunned by the melodic sound of it. “I’m Allura. I must say, you’re very talented. I haven’t heard a performance that wonderful in ever so long. Not since my mo—” Allura stopped abruptly and shook her head. “Never mind that. You, and your friends, were wonderful.”

“Wow, that’s real nice of you. Thanks. I’ll tell them you said that. If you don’t mind me asking, are you new to town? Haven’t seen you ‘round here, is all.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve just moved into a house on Altea Crescent. It’s so very nice here.”

“Nyma,” Rolo called. “Shay’s tired. Stop flirting and hurry up.” Nyma blushed at his remark and glanced nervously at Allura.

“You best go with him,” she giggled.

“I probably should… Hey, will you be here again?”

“Definitely. I’ll see you next time.”

-

Much to Nyma’s relief, Allura kept her word and turned up to every bar gig. It became routine for them to sit down for a drink after the band’s set and talk about whatever came up. Nyma learnt about Allura’s job at an inner-city modelling agency and her little brother, Lance’s, adventures at the local high school. She discovered that Allura had been adopted by a friendly fellow called Coran, who made it his business to care for kids that needed it. They spoke of Nyma’s rebellious years and of her family and her music. Anything one felt was worth discussing was presented to the other along with a drink and a smile. The two became very close and grew inseparable before long. Wherever one went, the other wasn’t far behind.

“Nyma,” Allura urged, tapping her on the shoulder. “You need to focus. You’ll be kicking yourself if you don’t get that song finished.”

“Huh?” Nyma breathed, dazed. She blinked a few times before remembering what she was doing. “Oh, right, the song. Ugh! This song just isn’t working. I can’t do it.”

“You can do it, Ny,” Allura smiled. “I know you can.”

“But, Lulu! It’s too hard.”

“No, it isn’t. Here, let me help. What’s the song about?”

“Beauty. Well, sort of. It’s about being shell shocked by someone so stunning that you lose track of yourself.”

“That’s oddly…specific but, okay. Let’s see… Why don’t you describe the exact feeling before you write the song? That’s what mothe—”

“Your mother?”

Allura’s eyes glazed over and she shook her head. “Yes, my mother. She was a musician, as well. Mother used to describe exactly what she wanted her song to be about before writing it.”

“Was?” Nyma feared she already knew the answer, after all, she was aware that Allura was adopted.

“She died when I was young. I must’ve been 7. It feels like a lifetime ago.”

“Lu, I’m so sor—”

“No, don’t apologise, Ny. It’s a part of life and I’m a big girl now.” Allura smiled weakly. “But, yes, you should try mother’s method.”

“I will and I’ll write the best song you’ve ever heard,” Nyma grinned, rising.

“Where are you going?”

“To my office, you aren’t allowed to see this until I perform it. It’s a surprise!”

“What, no, let me see!”

“No spoilers.” Nyma laughed and ducked out of the room just as a pillow came flying for her head.

-

The crowd was bigger than ever. _Of course, people decide to pile in on this set._ Nyma wasn’t all that pleased. Usually, she loved larger crowds because that meant more energy in the air, but it was different this time. Nyma had a plan and the sheer size of the audience wasn’t helping her confidence. The door squeaked quietly as the woman of the hour arrived, her ebony skin glowing just as it had on the night they met. Feeling eyes on her, Allura glanced up and smiled widely at Nyma. Waving briefly, she took a seat at the back of the bar and settled in. _It’s now or never._

“Well, folks, thanks for listening so intently,” Nyma called. She heard a few groans from people who thought the set was over. “But, if y’all don’t mind, I’d like to play a special lil’ something for someone who means a lot to me. I promised her to write the best song she’s ever heard. Ever will hear, for that matter. ‘S’at alright with you?” The crowd cheered and Nyma grinned. Rolo and Shay gave her puzzled looks as she reached for an acoustic guitar and seated herself on a stool. “Forgive me for the hipster vibes, easier to play like this.”

She looked towards Allura, who also wore a confused expression on her face. Setting her jaw and clearing her throat, Nyma strummed the guitar and began singing.

“ _I see you across the room_  
And everything else fades  
Your crystal clear in cloud of grey  
A stunning blue in a murky lake

_There's a world behind your eyes_  
That I'm dying to explore  
Take me on an adventure  
Where no one's been before 

_The world is full of beauty_  
And you're the one I see  
Your smile, so warm  
Lights a fire in me 

_Oh, love, you make feel alive_  
And breathless at the same time  
But nothing else matters  
When I meet your eyes 

_I want to let you know_  
But I'm choking on the words  
Fill me with confidence  
Give me the strength I need 

_So, hold me closer  
And tell me this is real  
If only for a moment  
Feel the way I feel_”

As the final notes rang out across the room, the crowd paused and seemed to consider for a moment before breaking into a chorus of cheers and applause. The entire bar stood and clapped as Nyma set down her guitar. Though this response made Nyma smile, it wasn’t the crown she was interested in pleasing. She looked towards Allura’s seat and frowned slightly at the vacant chair. _She’s gone. I’ve messed up. This was a mistake. Oh god, what have I done?_

Nyma’s chain of pessimism was cut short as a white-headed woman—Allura—barreled into her and yanked at her collar, crushing their lips together. The audience screamed with excitement and clapped harder. Allura pulled back, a smile decorating her face.

“You were right, that was the best song I’ve ever heard, though, I do wish you had of shown me sooner. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for heaven knows how long.”

“What? Really? You… Do you feel the same?”

“Nyma, you banana! Of course, she does. Just kiss the girl!” Rolo exclaimed.

And she did.


End file.
